


L'armoire des petites révoltes de kisilin

by kisilin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisilin/pseuds/kisilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Weasley est toujours sage, il travaille toujours fort, il respecte toujours les règlements... Vraiment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy lança un regard curieux vers Kingsley. Ce dernier arborait un air grave.

— M. Weasley, j'ai été heureux de travailler avec vous, mais...

Merlin, il allait être renvoyé.

— Je n'ai plus l'énergie d'avoir toutes ces responsabilités. C'est pourquoi je quitte mon poste de premier ministre, définitivement. J’aimerais que vous vous présentiez pour me succéder. Vous serez certainement élu au vu de vos relations et de votre réputation.

Avoir la chance d'être premier ministre, réalisé son plus grand rêve, sa plus grande ambition. Percy sentit son cur battre plus fort.

— Vous m’honorez grandement, mais ma réponse est non.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy respectait les règlements, il les adorait littéralement. Tous avaient son importance, des règlements évidents à ceux plus loufoques. Il aimait faire son travail de préfet puisqu’il savait qu’en le faisant il contribuait à la protection et à la sérénité des élèves de Poudlard. Aussi, Percy savait qu’il perdrait toute crédibilité auprès de ces mêmes étudiants, si ceux-ci connaissaient son honteux secret… Il bafouait régulièrement un règlement. En ce moment, assis à l’abri des regards, il le faisait. Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

— M. Weasley, que faites-vous avec du chocolat dans ma bibliothèque?

Il ne pouvait s’en passer pour réviser.


End file.
